The Teacher's Pet
by TwilightVirtuosa
Summary: Bella is new in at Forks High. She just moved from Arizona to live with her dad, Cheif of Police in Forks. What happens when she finds out that her new English teacher, Mr. Cullen, likes her but has a secret that could change her views of him? All human; Cannon pairings.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hello everyone this is TwilightVirtuosa and this is my first fanfic *squeals like Alice* Ok now that I've gotten my childishness out of the way, let's get serious *puts on serious face* This is a story about Bella in the same situation as Twilight but everyone is human. Bella is new and when she meets her new teacher **_**Mr. Cullen**_** *cue fainting girls*, who offers her a tour of the school, she will want him to show her more than the school ;)**

** Ok, so here's the epilogue. The posting schedule will be determined after the first week because this story will be some chapters long. For those out there who don't know I make long chapters usually so I'll make it up to you if I happen to miss some :D **

** This is a Dominant/Dark Edward so beware this content contains: growling, hissing, scratching, biting, spanking, and occasional squirting! But I am trying to plan this to be as romantic as possible because there is a plot that is not all smut in this story. You have been warned, so if you're not into this stuff LEAVE NOW… or forever hold your peace…**

**Happy Reading! :)**

"Whats wrong, Ms. Swan?" he asked huskily. I squirmed in my very weak attempt to get off his lap. I felt the bulge against my bottom increase with my movements, along with the volume of his groans. "Nothing, Mr. Cullen." I answered breathlessly. He tightened his grip on my waist as he spread his strong hands on the expanse of my stomach. I bit my lip to keep my moans inside. "Ah, ah, ah." He chided me teasingly. "What did I tell you to call me, Isabella?" I moaned when he breathed my full name on my neck, leaving a trail of goose bumps.

I was in trouble. He never called me Isabella unless I was in trouble.

He saw my reaction. He brushed his lips on my neck and up to my ear as he spoke, "You never answered my question, Isabella." He moved his hand upward to my breast and kneaded it tortuously slow with his magic fingers. I whimpered as I felt my poor panties soak even further. I clutched my legs close to get more friction, anything to ease this ache. I jumped when he chuckled lowly, leaving more goose bumps all over. "I can feel how much you want me, how much you need me." He whispered, warm hands getting closer to where I want them to be the most. I shake my head deniably and he stops my movements. "Don't deny it Isabella. You're mine and always will be. You know it, every time I look at you, when you smile that teasing smile of yours. Flaunting around in those tight short skirts, giving all the world a view of your innocence." He growled. I whimpered as he kissed hot, open mouthed kisses on my neck; fire igniting my body like sparks. "I know what you want, what you need, what you desire the most. Let me show you, Isabella." I feel alive like never before so I let him. I let his fingers slide inside me slick, wet flesh and am filled deliciously, knuckle-deep of pure Edward.

Oh, what a sweet way to die.


	2. BETAS NEEDED

I know that I just started but I need potential Betas for my stories lol

If you would like to be my Beta please tell me me what you need me to do and I will try my best. I can even wait and make more stories if you'd like. Just let me know and check out my first FanFic **"The Teacher's Pet"** and comment on what you think about it!

***TwilightVirtuosa***


	3. Chapter 1

**AN: Wow! I saw the reviews popping in like popcorn lol Thanks SOOO much for reading and reviewing TTP… wow that sounds like a brand of toilet paper lol Anywho I know I've been keeping you waiting for days and yes I realized I titled the first piece **_**Epilogue**_**. By the time you read this, I will have changed it to **_**Prologue**_** :) Thanks for the followers and people who are supporting this story and thank you for your patience. Spread the word to your FF buddies! I'm also working on another story but I'm not going to start posting until I get at least 3 chapters written first. I will give you updates along with chapters of TTP to let you know what's going on…**

**And for your reading pleasure…**

* * *

Chapter 1

I look out the windshield as we drive through the green town, known as Forks, Washington, the rainiest place in the continental U.S. Just a few hours ago, I was picked up in Seattle at the airport by my dad, Charlie. I'm moving in with him and he also happens to be the Chief of Police in Forks. I haven't seen him for a long time, since Mom and dad got divorced.

Also, since she remarried to Phil Dwyer, "baseball player". He was okay but I was not going to start calling him dad.

We pull up to Charlie's house but we remain in the car. He cuts the engine off and I turn to look at him. His mustache twitches before he speaks. "You don't have to be here forever, Bells. Just until you're old enough to be on your own or when you go to college. It's up to you, kiddo." He says hesitantly. I smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry, dad. I wanna be here, promise." He nodded his head slowly as his mouth turned up at the corners.

_He loves when I called him dad._

"Ok." He said simply. We got out and Charlie took my two bags inside as I took in my new home. It looked the same as last time: small couch, old recliner chair, rug but now it has a TV the size of Forks hanging on the wall. _Charlie sure loves his TV._ All in all it was cozy and comfortable. Two things I can live with.

We headed upstairs where Charlie's room, bathroom, and my room are. He opens the door and its kinda chilly. "I can turn up the heat some if you want." Charlie says, as if he could read my mind. "Yeah, that would be good." I answered with a small smile. He nodded his head and looked around the room. It too hadn't changed: small sized twin bed, desk, ancient computer. All here just like last time. "The lady at the store helped pick out the sheets and stuff." I looked at the sheets and saw that they were purple. "Purple's good, right?" he asked nervously. "Yeah. Purple's fine. Great." I answered honestly. He nodded his head again and sighed. "Well when you're done, we can go over to the diner for dinner. Ole' steak and cobbler." He says jokingly. I smile and nod. "Sure, just give me a while to unpack." He nods curtly and shuffles out, until he stops and looks at me. "Hey Bells?" he asks, getting my attention. "Yeah?" I ask. "It's good to have you back, kiddo. I, uh… I missed you and everything…" I answered trying not to break his cop exterior. I nod and smile genuinely. "Thanks, dad." He awkwardly shuffles out my room again, leaving me to unpack. I unpack my clothes, which didn't take long. I finished unpacking my books and decided to take a quick shower. After I get dressed and tied my hair up I went downstairs to Charlie. He was laid back in the recliner, into the game on ESPN. "I'm ready." I announced and he got up, turned the TV off and we went to the diner. I ordered a garden burger with fries and Charlie ordered a steak with a baked potato with all his fixings.

I shook my head and commented on that not being good for his health. "I'm as healthy as a horse." He answered stubbornly. Well that ended that conversation. We finished the night off with dessert. Mmmm, berry cobbler, my favorite. When we finished, we headed back to the car and went back home. On the way, we talked about school and what he knew about the teachers and students. When we got inside and said our goodnights and we both went straight to bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. That night I dreamed of green everywhere, like Dorothy in Emerald City.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***TTP*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

I woke up to the rain banging on the roof. I looked out the window and it sounded worse that it looked. I went to the bathroom and took care of my needs and got dressed. I wore a white long sleeve shirt and some skinny jeans with my favorite pair of chucks. I brushed my hair and went downstairs for breakfast. Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper and sipping on coffee. He looked up from his paper and greeted me a good morning. "Morning, dad." I answered. "Oh, Bells, I put some snow tires on your truck. Gets slippery out here when it rains." He said seriously. "Ok, thanks." I answered appreciatively. Charlie bought me a new truck before I got here from a fishing buddy of his. It was an old, red pickup. It's old but I love it. I''s mine to keep and I can drive it myself. I ate some cereal and a Strawberry Poptart and headed out as I put my coat on. I grabbed my backpack off the kitchen chair when Charlie said "Be careful, Bells." I nodded and pulled my hood on and got to the truck. I got to school just fine until it made a sputtering noise when I cut it off. "Nice ride." A kid in a group said. "Thanks." I deadpanned. I walked into the building of Fork High and walked to the main office. An elderly lady, Mrs. Cope, gave me my schedule and I started looking for my first class when I bumped into a guy, Ben Chaney, helped me out. "Oh, you have Mr. Cullen first period with me." He said with a smile. I could tell he was a really friendly guy already. "Yeah." I answered. We walked to the classroom together and the teacher wasn't there yet. I went to the last seat available, next to a petite, sweet looking girl reading a book. As I sat down, she turned to me and smiled. "Hi, I'm Angela. You must be the new student, Isabella." She said sweetly. "Bella." I corrected nicely. We started talking about her about and I knew we were going to be great friends. So really was sweet and nice. Something very rare these days. Just when we finished, a velvety voice filled the room and I almost fell out my chair. I turned at the sweet sound of his voice and found the most beautiful pair of eyes I'd ever seen.

* * *

***dodges tomatoes and pitch forks* I know, I know. I left you with a cliffie but that's how I roll lol don't worry, it'll be worth it ;) so before you tell me how Im such a cruel bitch comment on the story so far. I need comments to keep me going, like Edward needs Bella's blood lol**

**~TwilightVirtuosa~**


	4. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey everybody, I'm still alive lol I've been kinda busy with some things but I'm posting another chapter :) Yaaayyyy! I know I kinda left you hanging a bit but cliff hangin' is my thang! lol Just so you know, I've already started writing Chapter 4 so, I've got it under control. Hopefully you'll gain the reason why I named the story **_**"The**__**Teacher's Pet"**_** *wags eyebrows* **

**So, without further ado Chapter 2… **

Chapter 2

My breathing stopped. My heart stopped. And all the blood came rushing to my face and my possibly my lady parts.

_Hot damn he was hot._

"Sorry everyone, I'm late. Can everyone please take your seats?" he said. His voice was doing wonderful things to my body. I felt tingly and warm. It was like crushed velvet; I could feel his voice all through my body and landing in the most intimate way. I was interrupted by Angela poking me in the ribs. "Quit staring at him. You look like you're going to eat him up for lunch." She whispered jokingly.

_I wish he would eat me up for lunch._

I blushed harder.

As soon as this happened his eyes swept over the class, as if seeking me out. His eyes zoned in on mine instantly. I felt like I was in the hot seat but I couldn't seem to turn away from his piercing, heated stare. It was like he could see through me, into my soul. Our connection was broken by a throat clearing. I saw it was Mike Newton, with a foul look on his face. I looked down and also caught Angela's wide grin at me. I nudged her playfully and found my notebook very interesting at that moment. I was listening the whole time, I couldn't help not to. Mr. Cullen was teaching but I didn't make any eye contact with him whatsoever. I did manage to ogle him when he wasn't looking. He had this unique color of hair, like a copper penny but with tints of red so I concluded it was bronze. It was standing in all different directions, like he was fucked six ways from Sunday. He had a strong, chiseled jaw and straight nose. He also had the most beautiful emerald green eyes, like sparkling gems. Oh gosh his lips, they were pink and beautiful, especially when he speaks; everything he says sounds sexy. When I did look into his eyes, the moment I thought about them, he looked at me with that heated stare. The same heated stare that was currently keeping my panties drenched.

The same stare that consumed my mind and body. The same stare that told me and anyone else, I was his.

His lips were now turned into a panty dropping smirk. "It looks like we have a new student. Will you introduce yourself to the class." I noticed it sounded more of a demand that a request. I stood up and I could have sworn I saw his head nod, as if in approval to me standing. I decided I was imagining things. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan. I just moved from Phoenix." I said quietly and quickly sat back down. "On the class roster, it says _Isabella_ Swan." He says looking at me. I slightly glared at him. I didn't like name already, I didn't need him to use it on the regular. "I prefer _Bella_." I corrected him. I caught a twinkle in his eye at my comment and he nodded. "Well I hope you enjoy my class and look forward to _teaching _you. If there's anything you need, let me know, _Bella_." I blushed each time he put an emphasis on certain words. Angela nudged me slightly and I turned to see a knowing smirk on her face.

_This was going to be a long year._

I exhaled in relief as the bell rang. I survived the pleasure-pain torture with Mr. Cullen. The whole time in class I was blushing. Only because he kept looking at me. It wasn't a creepy way. It was quite… arousing to see him stare at me. It wasn't a stare one would give to a student if they were talking in class. It was one a lover would give; an I'm-going-to-devour-you stare. That wasn't the problem. Mr. Cullen is my teacher, besides he wouldn't want some little girl like me, who lacked experience.

He would want a woman, or at least a girl who filled more than a B cup.

I went to lunch with Angela and we sat together, alone. Just the way I preferred. She told me about different people at Forks High. "Ok, so the main people here are the usual attention seekers, Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley. Also, their boyfriends Tyler Crowley and Mike Newton. Jessica is the dirty blonde, perky one, poking her butt out Lauren is the dirty one with the fake boobs and cheap make-up." She said holding two milk cartons to her breasts, squeezing them. I suppressed a laugh and giggled at her accurate description. "Tyler is the one that's always trying to grind on Lauren." I giggled again as I saw him, very obviously, grind on her leg and her harshly pushing him away with annoyance clearly on her face. "Mike Newton is the one that's always drooling over you and scowling when you're not paying attention." We laughed out loud, just as Mr. Sexy walks by. "Ms. Weber." He nods respectfully at Angela who blushes and smiles. "Hi, Mr. Cullen." She answers quietly. "Ms. Swan." Mr. Cullen addresses me in a low voice and smirks. "Hi, Mr. Cullen." I also answer, looking at him through my lashes and blushing even redder than Angela. His smirks wider and winks at me. I'm instantly wet as he saunters away in his fuck hot, custom tailored suit. I am knocked out of my trance by Angela. "Well I know what he's having for lunch." She mumbled to me. I look at her and blush for the millionth time today. When lunch is over me and Angela head back to class. The day went by swiftly, besides the fact that I almost took out my entire team at Gym class. I told them not to put me in, but they didn't listen.

The halls were empty at the end of the day as I walked to my locker. I was passing classrooms when I heard a manly grunting noise inside one of them. Me being curious, I listened for which classroom and almost hyperventilated.

It was Mr. Cullen's classroom.

I listened harder and heard him groaning and moaning. I felt a pang of jealousy at the woman who was in there making those sexy, wonderful noises come out of him.

"Oh, fuck yes baby." He groaned loudly. I sighed inwardly and turned on my heel as I decided to give him more privacy, I didn't want to her him being pleasured by someone else.

"Oh God, Isabella. So good." He groaned. I stopped in my tracks and turned back slowly to see if I was dreaming. "Mmmm, suck it Isabella. Suck it good for me." He lowly growled. I gasped inwardly.

He wasn't being pleasured by someone else. _ He was being thinking of me while he was pleasuring himself. Probably with his big strong hands, stroking his long, thick, pulsing-_

I was cut off my mental epiphany as a loud growl erupted from his classroom, followed by a string of profanities. I had learned something from Mr. Cullen already and I was going to show him how good of a student I could be.

**AN: I hope I left you wanting more. That's just how the world goes round lol Monday is my bday so reviews would be the the perfect gift :D Also, your patience for posting chapters as well. Hope to hear from you guys.**

**COMMENTS + READERS = Happy Virtuosa **

**Tell me what you think will happen next and we'll see who was close…**

**Until next time FF addicts lol…**

**FanFic Recs of the Week:**

_The Submissive by tara sue me_

I know it's an old fanfic but I really love that story;_ beautifully written_

_The Ex Factor: Edward and Bella by AngelAtTwilight_

Again, older fanfic but still wonderful story and I just love happy endings *sniff, sniff*

_Southern Comfort by JiffyKate_

This is a more recent one from this year. You get to see a sexy Cajunward *shivers*

**See ya later, my pretties **

**~TwilightVirtuosa~ **


	5. Chapter 3

**AN:**** Hey everyone! I've read you guys' comments and thank you, thank you, thank you for your support and reading my story. I am going to keep posting more chapters for this story but like I said in the beginning, I won't have an actual schedule at all, maybe because I've got real life issues and school and ugh! lol So I'm going to try my best to post sooner and also making the chapters longer, I didn't realize it wasn't that long until I posted it and looked over it lol Please let me know if you have any questions/ concerns/ or suggestions let me know and I will try to respond as soon as I can.**

**Without further ado… Chapter 3…**

* * *

Chapter 3

I told Angela what happened and she said she smirked at me "You need to tap that." I blushed and giggled. "I'm not _tapping_ anything. I want to get to know him, not just have sex." I said quietly. Angela smiled and hugged my shoulders. "Well if you want to impress man, you have to dress like a woman and you have not been doing a good job with that." She said eying me like an experiment. "What's wrong with my clothes?" I asked looking down at myself. I had on some comfortable jeans and a long sleeved sweater. "The question is what's _not_ wrong with your clothes." she said shaking her head. I pouted and looked at my clothes again.

_She's right. I look like my grandma._

"After school we can go to Port Angeles, then. I need an update on my wardrobe." I sighed. "Ok. I could use a few things myself." Angela agreed.

After school I went to my locker with Angela, when I heard loud talking coming from Mr. Cullen's classroom.

_Oh my gosh, he's doing it again!_ I blushed as Angela noticed too but coming closer to the door, all I heard it was just talking.

"_No, you don't understand, I can't train you anymore. Because you've become too much of a liability. . . No but I can refer you to another. . . No! No, I will not! Look, you've been great, really but I just. . . I just can't. I've found someone else. Good luck."_ And then there was silence.

I sat there wondering who he was talking too and who was he referring her to and for what and who was-

_Oh shit. _

"Isabella?" The door just opened and there stood Mr. Cullen. And then I realized that Angela was here with me. We were both on the same page about running and we did until strong hands picked me up by the waist. I watched, terrified as I saw Angela sprinting down the hallway and out the front door.

_Damn it. _

My thoughts were pulled back to me when these strong hands pulled me into a dark classroom. From the smell I already knew who it was. He held me against the wall, breathing warm breath down my neck.

"What did you hear?" he demanded lowly. I was shocked but strangely aroused by his tone. I wanted to say something but I didn't know what to say. What could I? _I was being an obsessed stalker and heard your conversation. Yeah that would be cool. _My breathing was uneven as he slowly rubbed my bare arms and pushing me more against the wall. "Isabella, I asked you a question." I breathed out a short breath and tried to look at him. "Um…I-I…" I was such a dork. "I can't hear you when you're mumbling, Isabella." He breathed against my neck. Something in me changed and I couldn't help what came out my mouth. "It's _Bella_." I said quickly and almost angry-like. He felt his chuckle vibrate through his body, into mine. My breathing hitched as I clenched my legs. He growled against my ear and licked the shell of it, causing my eyes to almost roll out my head. "My, my Isabella, you've been doing that all day. Something you want to tell me?" he asked lowly. "N-no, Mr. Cullen." I answered breathy. "Call me Edward, Isabella." He said stroking my cheek. "Then call me Bella and I will call you… Edward." I whispered his name at the end. He smirked as he dazzled me once again. I was in his trance until I felt his hand going across my stomach, under my shirt. His hands were warm and made me tingle in all the right ways… but for the wrong reasons. "Mr. Cullen, what are you doing?" I choked out, suppressing a moan. "What do you mean?" he asked innocently. His hand gripped my leg and went to my inner thigh, I moaned out loud and closed my eyes. His touch was electrifying. Like my body was live wire or on fire, either way I fucking loved it. "Your hands…" I breathed. "I know." He answered. He brought his hand higher to cup my wet sex and I moaned again with a little growl in it. This seemed to spur him on. He growled in response and rubbed me through my jeans. I clenched my teeth and something snapped in me as I hooked my leg around his waist and grinded against his, now hot hand. "Damn, you're so fucking wet Isabella, I can feel you through your jeans." He growled. I heard a sound like a dark chuckle and I realized it was from me. I didn't feel like myself as I leaned up and licked his neck slowly, tasting his skin. He groaned loudly and the sound took me back to the other day when he was in his classroom. I wanted to make those sounds come out, among other things…

I somehow wrapped both legs around his waist and pushed him so that I was on him, on the wall. We gazed at each other again for the millionth time and crashed our lips together. I felt his teeth nipping at my lip and I was sucking his lip into my mouth. The small classroom was hot and filled with no sound except the growls and panting from our kissing. My body was sweaty and slicked against his as I grinded harder against him. We abruptly stopped our heavy petting when we heard someone at the door. Faster than I could imagine, he had us underneath his desk. I looked at him and he only held a finger to his lips, signaling for me to be quiet. I nodded at turned around. I felt his body on top of mine and his tongue licking on my neck. I gripped a handful of his soft bronze hair between my fingers and a sound similar to a purring from his chest. I sat on the floor in a more comfortable position as he lapped at my collarbone. He wrapped me in his arms tightly but comfortably as he nipped and lapped at my neck. I kept my sounds of contentment in my chest, surely he heard it too. As the door closed again, the room was etched in silence.

"I know you feel it too." He stated. I nodded into his chest. He sighs as he nuzzles his face into my neck, giving it light kisses. "We can't talk about this here, need some where more private." He said more to himself. I looked up at him and he looked at me. He stuck me in a trance again with those damn eyes. "My place. After school on Friday, come to my house. I need to tell you some things about me." He stated while caressing my face with his fingers. I nodded my head, quietly. He smiled with what I thought looked like adoration. We got from under the table and exchanged numbers, all the while him looking at me. I gathered my things once again and was headed out the door. "Aren't you forgetting something, _baby girl_?" he asked, whispering the pet name. I turned and looked at him. He chuckled and strode over to me and brought me in a warm embrace. "You forgot to give me a kiss goodbye." He said sadly. I smiled and leaned up and pressed my lips to his. He brought me closer by my waist and deepens the kiss. He cups my face in his hand as his tongue slips through my lips, causing me to moan. He pulls away, our lips making a pop sound, way too soon. So soon that I still had my eyes closed, lips pursed, looking for his lips. I heard a chuckle and open my eyes to see him smiling at me. "So beautiful." He whispered as he swiped his thumb over my bottom lip softly. "See you in class tomorrow." He whispered as he lightly tapped my ass. I smile sadly and leave out the classroom. I take a deep breath, smiling to myself. _I can still feel his lips on mine, so good._ I walked down the hall, looking forward to this Friday.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the long wait again. But thanks for your patience and sticking around! Comments, reviews, or just a smile :) **

**~TwilightVirtuosa~**


	6. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey everyone, new chapter! It's been kind of hectic for a while with school and everything but its alllright! Hopefully in this chapter you'll get why I named this story **_**The Teacher's Pet**_**. I really enjoy seeing that people are still with me, despite my really lame updating schedule lol. Just for a little sneak peek into my future plans for new stories; I'm doing a new story soon but it's only going to be a one shot. And of course you'll get your dose of delicious, smutty lemonade, just the way we like it! Until then…**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

I felt so weightless as I walked down the long corridor. It seemed cold compared to the small, heated classroom of Mr. Cullen. I thought about what had just happened and couldn't believe it. I had to stop and make sure I wasn't dreaming or making this up in my head. I somehow convinced myself it was real and stepped outside. I breathed in the fresh air and looked around and spotted Angela. I could have been mad at the fact that she left me in the hallway when we were caught but if she didn't, I wouldn't have done what I did with… _Edward_.

I smiled as I approached Angela, who seemed to be scared a bit. "Are you okay, Bella? I'm so so sorry for running but I thought you were running to and by the time I looked back…" I cut off her rambling with a hug. "It's okay Angela, really." I answered, pulling back to see her looking cautious at me. "Really?" she asked surprised "I mean I kinda bailed on you and left you standing there to get caught. Aren't you upset or mad?" she asked confused. "Do you want me to change my mind?" I asked with a playful smirk, which caused her to laugh and shake her head with a no. "Well since the apologies are out of the way, what happened that caused your hair to look like that?" she asked with a knowing smirk. I immediately blushed, not thinking my hair would be affected by our fuck hot make out session.

_Oh God, I'm turning into such a lush._

I sighed, knowing I needed to tell her sooner or later. When I told her what happened I thought her eyes were going to pop out of her head. "You did WHAT?!" she exclaimed. "Shhh!" I hissed lowly. "Someone could hear you." I scolded quietly. "Let's just go. I've had enough of emotions for one day." Angela nodded and hooked her arm through mine. "You're right. You need your rest, especially if you're going to follow along with the plan." she said nonchalantly. I slowly turned to look at her. "What plan?" I asked slowly. She ignored me and pulled me with her to my truck. We went out to Port Angeles and looked through the windows of different stores there. Angela took me this one that sold pretty clothes. "It's about time you started shopping in the adult section." She chided playfully. "Hey!" I said through my laughter. We looked around the store and I picked out some things that I thought were cute and that could fit. Angela did too. When we got everything together, I had some cute skirts and shirts. When I looked at what Angela picked out, I looked at her like she grew three heads. The skirts were on the short side and some of them were plaid… like a school girl. The shirts were cute, some cut low in the front more than what I liked but I was okay with that. She pilled the clothes in my hand and told me to try them on. I thought I would bad or awkward in the skirts she picked out but I actually looked kind of hot, and like a girl.

"I think I got what I was looking for Ang. What do you…" I was stunned as I saw what Angela was holding in her hands. "I picked these out for you. I guessed your size because we're about the same. I think you're going to look great in… Bella?" she asked.

_She picked up freaking lingerie…_

I stared at the offending items and blushed. I quietly accepted them and closed the dressing room door. I picked up the least embarrassing one: a black lace bra and panty set. The underwear were like boyshorts, simple enough. The bra was also acceptable; it fully covered what I wanted. I tried on the others and surprisingly, I wasn't traumatized. They varied in colors; some were black some blue and a dangerously red one. I put that at the bottom of the pile. After we finished bought the clothes, we went to dinner and talked. We made a plan for when I saw Mr- _Edward _again. Angela taught me a few things like how to sweet talk him a bit and always have an excuse to touch him. We joked around until it was getting late. I dropped Angela home before going to my house. As I walked inside, I could hear the TV. _ESPN_, I thought to myself with a smile. I turned the corner to see Charlie relaxed and leaned back on his recliner. I checked myself to see if I was ok. I didn't want him to think the same thing Angela thought when she saw me. I pulled my hair into a bun as I walked to him. "Hey, dad." I greeted over the loud cheering on TV. He looked back at me and smiled. "Hey, kiddo. How was school?" he asked. I smiled as innocently as I could. "It was good." I answered. I guess he bought it so I headed upstairs. I sighed as I flopped back on my bed, reflecting on what happened today. It was something that happened between us that was raw and indescribable. It felt familiar but it felt foreign, all at the same time. He brought something out of me like I never seen; something strong and confident. I liked it and hopefully he did too because I was definitely wanting that to happen again.

I got up and gathered my things for a shower. It felt good to rinse away the soap along with today's events under the spray of warm water. After I got dried off and dressed I decided to check my email. I waited for my ancient computer to load up the internet, when a notice pops up on my screen. It's a chat request from EC1901.

_Who is that? Wait a minute…_

I hesitantly accept the request and instantly a message comes up.

**EC1901: **_Hey, babygirl ;)_

I blush again at his name for me. He is so confident, even through a computer. How is that even possible? I responded with a frown, worried that he regretted what happened tonight.

**BellaS:**_ Hi, Edward :) Is there something wrong?_

**EC1901: **_No, just checking on you. Make sure you were home safe…_

**BellaS:** _Ok, so how did you get my chat name?_

I smirked when he didn't answer for a couple of minutes. After about three minutes another one came up.

**EC1901: **_I was thinking about you. About your eyes, your beautiful pouty lips…_

I snorted at his words.

**BellaS: **_Why? I'm so plain. There's nothing special about me._

**EC1901: **_You're wrong. You're beautiful in every single way known to man. You have a natural beauty inside and out that no one can take from you_

**BellaS:**_ I bet that's what you say to all of your students_

**EC1901:**_ No, I don't. You are the only student I've had that I feel this way about. I know you feel this pull. This thing that keeps me coming back to you._

I didn't have to think too hard about that one. I felt it the first day he walked into the classroom. It was something that refused to be left ignored.

**BellaS: **_Yeah, I felt it. _

**EC1901:**_ I knew you did, the way you were responding to my touch, and you blush every time I look at you._

_Ok, he's way too observant…_

**BellaS: **_Um, I gotta go._

**EC1901: **_Wait, don't go._

**BellaS: **_I have to get up early; I have class with Mr. Cullen tomorrow ;) _

I smirked as I sent my message. Another popped up immediately.

**EC1901: **_Yeah, you do lol Can't wait for Friday._

**BellaS: **_Yeah, me neither. Well, goodnight Edward._

**EC1901: **_Goodnight, babygirl. Sweet dreams._

I sighed as I logged off. I was so nervous about Friday. I really wanted to know what he wanted to talk about. I just hope it's not anything dangerous or horrible. Like he's a pervert. Or he obsesses over little girls and boys. Or he has the biggest porn collection in Forks. To be honest, I don't think anything can make me change my mind about him. I've only known for all of one week and I feel like I already know him. Like I've felt his touch before. But I haven't, I know for sure. I'm still untouched as the day I was born. I never really had the desire to do the things most of the girls in middle school were doing. I spent my free time reading books and baking cookies with Renee, when she wasn't with Phil. Now that I've had a taste of Edward, I'm never going back.

I flopped down on my bed after taking a nice long, warm shower. I was really tense.

I got under the warm covers and thought about what I do every night: Edward. But this time, I had this very realistic dream of Edward in school wearing a green tie, _only a green tie._ He gave me that smile that instantly made me wet. He came over to me and whispered very dirty things in my ear. I woke up in between a moan at his last sentence.

_Damn, I need another shower._

I showered again and went down for breakfast and Charlie wasn't there. He must have left early. I ate some cereal, cleaned up and went back upstairs to dress. I decided to put on one of the new outfits Angela and I picked up. I put on the midnight blue pantie set and my black skirt, which is shorter than I thought. I put on the blue shirt with it and my black Chucks. I was pretty early so I headed out for school.

I must have been there earlier than I thought. I still had 30 minutes before class started. I sighed as I went to my locker and gathered my things for Mr. Cullen's class.

* * *

**AN: Hey, just wondering what do you think Edward wants to tell Bella?**

**FanFic Recs of the Week**

_Hello, Beautiful by SoapyMayhem_

**Wonderfully written story with Stepdadward *tee hee***

_Evading Edward by VampiresHaveLaws_

**Another great story with Badassward lol**

_No Ordinary Proposal by twilover76_

**This is like one of the BEST fanfics _ever_. Is at the peak of the story's climax and is not finished but I was literally on the edge of my seat lol**

**READ THEM lol seriously, they'e the best.**

**Review and Comment! :)**


	7. Chapter 5

**AN: I know its been like forever since I updated. Im sorry… Hopeful in THIS chapter you'll know why the story is called **_**The Teacher's Pet**_**. Hope no one has lost faith in me…**

**Here ya go…**

* * *

Chapter 5

I woke up and took a shower.

I put on one of my new panty sets on. I was so red right now. It was midnight blue lace and sexy. It was on me. And it was sexy.

_Are you insane?_

I lifted my chin in same way to give me confidence because I actually looked hot but I was so scared to wear this knowing that _he _was watching me now. I put on my new shirt, a cute black halter top that covered up what I wanted but also helped, along with the bra, to push my breasts forward. I also put one of the new skirts, a white short skirt that left my long, pale legs out. I decided to draw the line at shoes and put on my black Converse.

I gathered my things for school to see Charlie already gone for work. I grabbed a granola bar and locked up the house before heading off to school.

I feel like I was going to throw up the single granola bar I had as I got out of my truck. It just hit me what I was about to do. Seduce my teacher.

_They'll put you on the news for sure. Like the teacher that was sleeping around with her elementary school student. Or the teacher that had an orgy with two boy students…_

I blushed furiously at that thought and decided to keep going. Besides, if he didn't want anything to do with me, he would have rejected me, not invite me to his house on Friday. I felt my chest tighten at the thought of Edward rejecting me.

I walked into school and put my coat and book bag in my locker when Angela whistled at me as she approached my locker. "If I was a lesbo, I would so do you." she said through a laugh. I blushed as she and other people started ogling me. "We better get to class before Mike decides to hump your leg like a poor puppy dog." She said while linking her arm through mine. Sure enough, when I glanced behind me, Mike Newton was openly drooling and staring at me. I choked on my laughter into my arm as I turned around.

Angela finds her seat and sits, whipping out a book and starts reading quietly to herself. I on the other hand, try to sit as still as possible so my skirt wont ride up, anxiously waiting for Edward. He's not usually this late class and I start chewing on my pen. Just then Mr. Sex-On-Legs walks through the door, as if he's on time. I feel Angela's bony elbow poke my rib and I glare at her playfully. She mouths to me to stop staring at him and I blush looking down. "Good morning, class. Take out your notebooks to take notes on the movie today." He announced. There were cheers of praise to not have work to do as he pulled a TV cart into the classroom with an attached DVD. I pulled out my notebook as he set it up and Angela grabs my attention when she brings her hand to her forehead and falls off her stool, to the floor. I gasp and try to help her up in panic but she pushes me away abruptly and winks at me before Mr. Cullen comes over and sees her. He picks up Angela as another student, who I recognized as Ben Chaney, takes Angela and leads her away to the nurse's office. I sit back in my seat as I realize that she did it on purpose.

_That sneaky little…_

Edward goes back to the television and turns it on. I get out my pen as the starting menu for Romeo and Juliet comes on, when I know that I won't really be taking notes. He turns out the lights and I feel that pull again, that keeps me his. The classroom is clothed in a warm, darkness and shiver. He glances at me as he sits at his desk and the movie starts.

I try to pay attention because it's my favorite movie but I can't help but mess with him. I squirm in my seat a little to get his attention and it does. I feel, more than see him look at me as I uncross my legs slowly and leave them slightly unopen under my desk. I stifle a giggle when he clears his throat and I look at him. He has an amused expression, curious of what I'm up to. I answer his silent question when I slowly open my legs wider, my skirt hitching higher. His eyes are glued to under my desk and I enjoy his blazing stare. He looks me over once until he lands on my eyes and I see his wonton hunger and desire and it makes me even wetter to know that he hungers for me. I feel my nipples pebble as he gives me a smug look, like he knows what he's doing to me.

I lightly clear my throat as he takes his grading pen and places it between his red, pouty lips. He starts biting it and showing his beautiful teeth as he makes a look, mocking innocence. I am about ready to combust of lust and teasing when the balcony scene is playing on the television. I look at it and then back at him. His gaze has softened and I feel like he can see right through me. I feel like he can see pass the teasing and the flirting and see the real me; a young girl with no experience. I look down and doodle on my notebook in shame at how he could like, let alone love, somebody like me. He clears his throat and it gains my attention. I peek up at him and he does the sweetest thing someone has ever done.

He recites my favorite part with Romeo:

"_But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief  
That thou, her maid, art far more fair than she. . . .  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eye in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night."_

I look at him as he recites the words and I feel tears pooling in my eyes at his sincere and truthful expression and his bright green eyes peering into my soul. I wipe them away at the end and look away, afraid of his reaction to my tears. I look back and he's still looking at me but he smiles a beautiful smile that makes me giggle silently like a schoolgirl. This is how the rest of the period goes, stealing glances at each other and smiles and giggles. I hesitate when the bell rings, not ready to leave Edward. He seems reluctant for me to go, too and my heart swells at that. As the last remaining students leave the classroom, he points at the clock on the wall, as if a reminder that I will see him later today. I smile and gather my stuff to leave.

*~*TTP*~*

The rest of the day is boring and I'm anxious to leave so I can go see Edward. When the bell rings, Angela is waiting outside for me and we go over the plan for the weekend. I go to Edward's house and if Charlie calls Angela, she'll tell him that I'm sleeping over her house. I hug her goodbye and she wishes me luck. I get in my truck and pull out the piece of paper in my wallet with Edward'address. I follow the directions and come to an expensive mansion like house in the middle of the forest. It's nice and is Edward's style.

_He seems to have a lot of big things…_

I come up to the porch and I immediately hear music and smell spices and seasonings. I ring the doorbell and wait, getting my bearings together. It doesn't take long for Edward to appear in new clothes and a pot in his hand. He's dressed casually but still expensive looking in jeans and a black button down dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to show his beautiful, lean muscles. "Hi." I say with a small smile. He leans down and brushes his lips across my jaw, to my mouth and kisses me softly. I cup his strong jaw as I deepen the kiss, nipping and licking his mouth. He groans and I breathe shakily as he pulls back enough to look into my eyes. "Hello." He says rather huskily. He steps away to let me by and his hand give me a tingly feeling when he places his hand at the small of my back, almost on my ass. He leads me to a dining area as Clair de Lune flows through the house. "I love this song." I say as he seats me at the table. "So do I." he smiles as he goes back with the pot to the stove, stirring. "I made alfredo pasta for dinner. Is that okay?" he asks as I watch him. "I love pasta." I say and blush as he chuckles. He turns off the stove and comes over with two plates of pasta and sits one in front of me. "Seems like we have a lot in common." He muses. I nod, shyly as he sits down across from me with his pasta. I absorb the aroma of the food and it smells wonderful. I pick up my fork and dig in. I moan at the taste and eat some more. I chew and look up to see Edward staring at me, interestingly observing my reactions. I blush as I slow down my eating. "Are you thirsty?" he asks. I nod and he shakes is head. "You're a big girl, Bella, use your words." He comments. "Yes, I'm thirsty." I answer politely. He nods in approval and goes to the refrigerator and pulls out a bottle of wine. He comes back to the table and pours some in both our glasses and I look at him skeptically. "You know I'm only 17." I state, looking at him. He nods while he chews. "Yes, I am aware of that." I tentatively take the glass and sip off of it. It's really good.

We talk and talk and talk. Talk about our food, school, life. He brings out a small cheesecake and I smile brightly. He looks at me when he says "I'd rather share with you if you don't mind." I nod and answer "Okay, I don't mind." He cuts a slice and puts it on a small saucer. He picks up the fork first and cuts a piece and eats some. He groans as he eats and I envy the fork for being able to touch his lips and tongue repeatedly. I watch him eat, entranced. I realized I moved closer, enough to touch his shoulder. He glances down at me as he slides the fork out of his mouth. "You want some?" he asked. "Yes." I answer, eyeing the fork but he sits the fork down. I am getting ready to protest when he dips his finger in the cake and brings it to my lips. I look back and forth from his finger and him. "Go one, taste it." He coaxes but it doesn't sound like he wants me to taste just the cake. I hesitate and slightly open my mouth, the tip of the cake on my lip. "Come one, baby girl. You know you want to." He says softly. I look at him when he says the name he calls me.

_Babygirl…_

I open my mouth wider and slip my mouth on his finger and slowly slip his finger out, taking the sweet taste of the cake with me. He continues to feed me this way and I like it. When we finish he puts the plate and cake on the table and pulls me into his lap. He leans down and kisses my neck. "I've been waiting to do this all day. Feel your skin on mine…" he whispers. I breathe shakily as his kisses get wetter and so are my panties. His trails has hands from my waist to my thighs as he hikes up my skirt, getting close to where I want him the most. He presses his thumbs into my thighs and messages them. I moan as he sucks on my neck and I reach my hands around into his soft locks of hair. He groans and cups my left breast, flicking and rubbing my nipples. I whimper as he continues and brings his lips back to mine. He groans into my mouth as he deeply kisses my, slipping his tongue into my mouth. Our breathing is rugged and needy as he moves his hand from my thigh to my hair. He softly pulls my hair, making me arch into him more and exposing my neck to him. "I have to tell you something, Bella." He says against my neck. I nod and pull him closer "Okay". He breathes against my neck and moves his arm tight around my waist. He says three words clear as day.

"I'm a Dominant."

* * *

**AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors, I don't know the next time I will update but I will as soon as I can. Let me what you guys think and if you were expecting this news!**

**~TwilightVirtuosa~**


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N: Helllooooo everyone! Im updating sooner than I thought but its not a all the time thing. Ive been so so busy with school and life but I thought I'd squeeze in this new chap so enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

_Last time…_

_He softly pulls my hair, making me arch into him more and exposing my neck to him. "I have to tell you something, Bella." He says against my neck. I nod and pull him closer "Okay". He breathes against my neck and moves his arm tight around my waist. He says three words clear as day._

"_I'm a Dominant."_

* * *

I couldn't believe what I heard at first. _A Dominant…_

My brain was almost on overload.

_What the fuck?_

_Run, scream, get away, he's dangerous!_

_Like whips and chains, and spanked with a paddle like a bad school girl…_

_He's telling you this for a reason._

_He must care about you to tell you something serious like this…_

That last couple of thoughts stood out to me. I didn't ever think after he confessed his true him, that he did it because he cared about me.

_Could that be possible, that he did it because he cared about me?_

I could hear his voice through my musings but I was still thinking and sorting this out.

"Bella?"

I blink.

"Bella, please talk to me." He says a bit panicked. He tightens his hold around me and a feel different, like that day in the classroom when he kissed against the wall. I felt heated but in a good way and I felt aroused but I felt something else while being in his arms.

_Loved._

Suddenly, I turned around and pounced on him, making him lay on the couch. His eyes were glued to mine in a piercing stare off. I felt a tightening in my chest as I leaned over him. "I've been waiting for you to claim me for forever." I say in a voice I don't recognize. I immediately blush as I realize what I said. I didn't feel like myself, I felt strong, confidant, and strangely older, in a sense. "I-I… that's not- what I um…" I tried to correct myself but Edward sits up with me in his lap and puts a finger over my lips, causing me to stop blabbering. I blush furiously under his look and wish the ground would just open up and swallow me whole. But it doesn't.

_Damn. _

He smiles softly as he caresses my face with the back of hand. I stay quiet and avert my eyes away from his as he continues to stare at me, moving his fingers on my face.

"Look at me."

I shake my head as my eyes start to tear up.

"Babygirl, look at me…please."

I hesitantly look up and find his eyes, nothing but green orbs of love and adoration.

"Don't be ashamed of your heart. It clearly knows what it wants, what you want." He states warmly.

I shake my head again. "But I didn't mean to say-" I start but he cuts me off when he pulls me closer and places a kiss softly on my lips. "I know. It happens when a Dominant finds their _la tua cantante_." He whispers the last part in an alluring Spanish accent.

_A what?_

I look up at him questioningly as he strokes my back lightly. He looks at me and smiles as he explains. "It means "_your singer"_ in Spanish. It refers to the appeal a person has for someone but in the case for Dominants, the issue is quite serious. If a Dominant finds his "singer" then becomes the Master of the said "singer" forever."

"Forever?" I repeat. He nods his head. "It's 100 percent effective because every pairing always appeals to the other. It's basic Chemistry of people." He notes.

I nod my head, taking in what he has told me. And I realize something…

"I can't be your… _slave_." I choke out. "I'm only 17 and I just can't do that." I reason. "Why can't you do it, Bella? You're perfect." He says and kisses my forehead softly. "And you wouldn't be my slave, you be my Submissive but the Master chooses what he shall call his playmate." He says

I sigh as I take in more of his answers.

"You have to be so many things to be a Submissive." I argue.

"I know, which is why I would love for you to be mine. You have so much potential. I can train you and teach you everything you need to know…" he reasons.

"You have to be confident to be a Submissive." I argue again.

"And you are." He says and kisses my forehead.

"You have to be sexy to be a Submissive."

"And you definitely are."

"You have to be experienced to be a Submissive." I mumble.

"And you are… right?" he asks.

I sigh and shake my head. "I'm still a virgin." I state meekly. He pulls me in tighter and buries his face in my neck as he inhales my scent deeply. I shiver and hold onto him tight. "I figured that." He answered not surprised. "How?" I wondered out loud. He chuckles lowly into my neck as he kisses it twice. "Because of this…" he kisses my neck as his hand trails to my backside, under my skirt. His hands feel warm on my cool skin and I feel him move my panties aside and palm my bottom in his hand. I feel so good but tense when his fingers get close to my hole and I panic because no one has touched me anywhere, especially _there_. "I haven't- um" I start to pull away but Edward pulls his hand from my bottom and back to my waist as he tightens his hold once more. "I know you haven't and I know that you're still a virgin." He states as if that explains everything. "Everytime I touch you anywhere, you clench everything. It's a very natural reaction for a virgin." He says as he brushes his lips across my blushing cheek.

"You don't really have to be experienced to be a Submissive. It's just that it's easier for the Master to train a new Submissive."

"Oh." I simply say.

_He doesn't want me because I'm still a virgin._

_Or maybe because I'm too young…_

_Or maybe because I'm not pretty…_

_Or maybe because…_

I stop my thoughts when he cups my face, making me look at him. "Stop it." He says fiercely. "You're just as good as a women with experience, don't doubt yourself." He tells me, stroking my face. I nod my head.

"You're gonna be even better once I train you." He smiles with excitement. "If it makes you feel any better, I find it intriguing and very attractive that you are still a virgin." He says softly. I smile a little and blush when he chuckles.

"It will also give me a challenge, and I like a challenge.' He whispers against my ear and nibbles on it. I'm strangely calm and happy-like but if it was anyone else I would be so uncomfortable out of my mind. But Edward isn't like everyone else. He makes me feel safe. Happy. Loved.

"Tell me." He whsipers. "tell me you'll be mine in mind, body, and soul. That you want to be my Submissive and trust me to guide you and teach you sexually." I nod my head, more sure than anything.

"I do."

After our talk we walk around his mansion of a house and he gives me a tour. And the entire time we're touching. Its either a brush of his hand against the small of my back or just holding hands and I like it. I like it a lot. We go down a set of stairs and stop in front of a gigantic wooden door. I wait for Edward to open it like all the others and he turns to look at me first. "There is something I want to show you, something you'll be seeing a lot lately." He smirks. "Ok." I answer with a curious smile. He unlocks the door with keys he pulled out his pocket and looks at me as he reveals the other side. "Welcome to my playroom."

* * *

**AN: Sooo what do ya guys think? Please to all of my followers who are still reading this please try to review so I can know your thoughts and questions that you have or a comment on the story.**

**Just push the button and review… PLEASE!**

**With Edward on top… :) **

**Until next time…**

**~TwilightVirtuosa~**


	9. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey everyone! Updating sooner than I thought, felt like a good time to. So without further ado, Chapter 7…**

Chapter 7

_Last time…_

"_There is something I want to show you, something you'll be seeing a lot lately." He smirks. "Ok." I answer with a curious smile. He unlocks the door with keys he pulled out his pocket and looks at me as he reveals the other side. "Welcome to my playroom."_

I gulped as he pushes the door open. I expected to see whips and chains around everywhere with paddles and floggers.

But I didn't see any of those things. Just a big bed in the corner, with a dark duvet and pillows and a couple of large armoires, made of glossy cherry wood. I took in the rest of the room and noticed it looked like a regular bedroom, except there aren't any windows. The walls were painted a dark color, but light at the same time. It was nice. There was even a bathroom, which was bigger than my room at home, but still a bathroom. It had the biggest tub I've ever seen, like a jacuzzi… _are those jets in there?_

I felt a warm hand on the small of my back, I almost forgot he was here. "So what do you think?" he asks as he leads me back to the middle of the room. "Um, it looks like a bedroom." I state as I look up at him. He nods with an amused smirk. "Looks can be deceiving, dear Bella." He says with a serious look. I snort, unladylike.

_That's the understatement of the century…_

He looks at me hesitantly before he speaks lowly, as if he was nervous. "I want to show you something but I don't know how you'll react to it. I want to ease you into this and take it slow but I can't help showing you…" he trailed off. I nodded my head in encouragement. He walks over to one of the large armoires and I, being curious, followed him. I stood in front of it as he stood with his back facing me. He pulled out the same set of keys that unlocked the door to this room and unlocked the armoire. The wooden doors opened with a creaking sound and my jaw dropped.

The chest was filled with different devices that only a few I recognized.

_Whips, ropes, and floggers… oh my…_

Edward turned around and took in my expression. "Bella?" he asked somewhat amused. I could only gape and blush looking everywhere but in the chest. I bit lip and tried to calm down my blush and think about something else. Bu the only images that kept filling my head was Edward doing things to me with those devices, naughty naughty things.

_Edward whipping me._

_Stop it._

_Edward tying me to the bed._

_Stop it._

_Edward flogging me._

_Stop it!_

Edward came behind me and swept my hair off of my neck and wrapped his arms around my torso. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" he murmured against my neck.

_It's something alright…_

His amused chuckle rumbled through me and I blushed even more. _Had I said that out loud?_

"Yes, you did." He whispered. I could practically hear the smile in his voice. "What are you thinking, babygirl?" he asked, concern in his voice. "Um, I just thought that… um…" I stuttered.

_I am such an idiot! _

He hugs me tighter by the waist and I realize I still haven't answered his question. "Bella?" he asks nervously. "Yeah?" I gulp. "Just say it, whatever you're thinking. I promise I won't get mad or anything, if that's what you're thinking…" he rambled. I shook my head as I placed my hands atop of mine on my waist. "I just thought that there would be whips and chains everywhere." I mumble quietly.

There is dead silence and I wonder if I insulted him or said something wrong until I feel him shaking.

_Oh no, I made him cry! Why is he crying?_

As I thought about turning he bursts out in laughter to the point where he is crying but for a completely different reason. I scowl at him as I am probably pouting. "What's so funny?" I ask over his fits of laughter. I take a look at him and despite how embarrassed I am, I see a side of him people probably don't see; a side so youthful and young, with a face so boyish that I have an image of him as a teenager. He calms down after a minute and is down to chuckles and snickers and I sit patiently waiting for him to finish. Now he is met with me and my arms crossed in front of my chest. He pulls my arms down as he slowly pulls me into his arms, his eyes bright with emerald life. I melt into him immediately and curl my hands around his. He gains my attention with his intense eyes. "You don't have to worry about whips and chains right now, dear Bella." He murmured. He brought me closer into his embrace and nuzzled my neck, his warm breath against my neck sending shivers down my spine. "The chains are put up and won't be used until _after_ I've trained you a bit." He whispered in my ear, taking my earlobe in his mouth.

_Holy fuck!_

I moaned involuntarily as he sucked and nibbled on my neck. I thought about how that was going to leave a mark but at this point it was worth it and I didn't really care. He walked me over somewhere else in the room and my hands met a thick material of some sort like padding but I was too distracted by Edward's addictive kisses and warm hands to further investigate. That is until he stopped. "I want to show you some other things in my collection." He whispered as he kissed my face with chaste kisses. "Ok." I answered as I pulled on the collar of his shirt. He chuckled as he removed my hands and placed a kiss on each one and holding on to one. He turned me around and was face to face with an object I couldn't quite name. It was an all black object that had strings attached to them, hanging on the sides, with a leather looking saddle on the hump part, like a horse of some sort. It looked to be pretty safe. I touched it and it was the padding material I felt when I was kissing Edward. "Do you know what that is?" he asked. I shook my head as I turned back to face him. "It's something all Doms should have, a Berkley Horse. You can do multiple things with it." He was giving me that look again and I just had to ask. "Like what." He chuckles lowly as he comes closer, taking my hand in his. He kisses my hand so softly. "Would you like to find out?" he asks as his have turned a dark forest green now. I can't help but shake my head yes. He shakes his head also, absently as he kisses my hand and wrist. He then brings me closer to the horse and sets his hands on my hips. I place my hands on his. "I could use one of these to tie you up." He answered casually as he let one of the strings go through his fingers. I was sure he could feel the heat from my cheeks burning red like fire as I listened to the many ways the Berkley Horse could be used. "We will get to a lot of those things but I think I would like you most in my favorite position." He said, almost excitedly. He moved us up to the horse and slid his hands from mine to put atop of mine. He placed my hands on top of the horse, just outside both sides of the saddle. He kisses my neck softly and steps away from me. I instantly feel cold without his warm body near me. I feel him at my legs, crouched beneath me. He spreads my legs further apart, until they're about the same width of my hands on the horse. I feel him move away again and I hesitantly look over my shoulder to see where he was and was met by his warm hand softly on my face. "Forward, Bella, always forward." He replies. I do what he says as he steps back again. I feel self –conscience because I could practically feel his gaze on me, particularly my ass. I try to visualize what I must look like to him but I come up with the worst scenarios. I almost risk turning around again when I feel his warms hands on my stomach, snaking under my shirt. I shiver for the thousandth time today. "But I would like you even more in this position." He stated as he leans on my back some, gesturing me to lie over. I hesitantly comply, with Edward still behind me. He pushes me closer to the horse and I'm laying more over the horse. "Perfect." He whispered against my ear. "Look at you babygirl, bent over for me." I blush again as he gives his approval of me in this position. I'm panting and sweating like a bitch in heat at this point but I like it.

He rubs his hands over my back and damn does that feel good. I close my eyes as his warmth relaxes me. I feel his hips rubbing against my bottom as he rubs the small of my back with his thumbs. I lift up with a loud moan at this new spot and I calm down until he does it again. "Mmmmmnnn…" I moan a little louder. "I found a spot." He says smugly. "I can't wait to find more when I get to explore your body further." He whispers. I sit up at him saying that. "What do you mean Edward?" I ask. _Was it time to go already? It was getting to the good part!_ He caresses my face with his fingers as I look up at him. "Yeah, it's getting late. Your father is most likely expecting you back home soon." He murmurs. "I don't want to go." I say defiantly. I probably look like a toddler with a pouty face but at this point I didn't care. I wanted this man more than anything and things kept getting in the way. He chuckles and kisses my forehead. "I know babygirl but you have to." He says, also reluctantly. "Come on, I'll walk you to your truck." He says offering me his hand.

I take his hand as he leads me to the wooden doors and locks them once we head out. We go back upstairs and he leads me to the door, the whole time, his hand in mine. He comes with me outside and the walk to my truck makes me think more about things, what I want and I've made my decision of offering myself to him. Once we get to my truck, I turn around and face him. "What's wrong, babygirl?" he asks concerned. "I want to be yours." I choke out nervously. He smirks and rubs the pads of his thumbs against my cheek. "You're already mine." He answers without a beat. "No, I… I want to be your Submissive." I say certain. His smile turns soft as he gazed down at me. "Are you sure?" he asks. "Very. I want give myself to you, in any way you'll have me." I offer quietly. He sucks in a breath and nods his head. "Ok but there are some things that need to be settled before we do anything, mostly for your safety." He explained. "But I know you won't hurt me." I answer immediately. He smiles and nods. "Yes but for legality reasons, I have to draw up a contract and go over it with you for the safety of everyone. I am very serious when it comes to someone's safety, especially yours." He reassures me with a kiss on my cheek. "We'll talk about it more, Monday after school." He informs me. "Why at school?" I ask. "Because we need a mutual ground to meet, somewhere I won't… attack you." He says darkly, bearing his white teeth. My boldness came out then. "My my, what big teeth you have." I said seductively. He smirks smugly. "The better to eat you with, dear Bella." He says with mirth. I instantly come back and blush. He laughs as I quickly get in my truck and put my seatbelt on. "Be careful, babygirl. Let me know when you get home." He says and kisses me softly. I tried to end it but nothing was soft and innocent by then. I nipped at his lips as he invaded my mouth with his tongue. He brought his hand to my face and hair as he brought me closer to him. I fisted my hands into his soft hair as we practically tongue fucked each other's mouths. Our growls of pleasure where covered by our mouths until I pulled away first, needing to breathe. We breathed heavily as we stared at each other, eyes dark with lust. I automatically locked eyes with his crotch and found a huge bulge there. He caught me looking as he adjusted himself. I felt his eyes on my breasts, to find that my nipples were so hard, they were straining against my t-shirt. I looked at him one last time before I started up my truck and drove out the driveway.

I thought about everything that happened at Edward's house and us so far. I had a lot to think about and things to research now. One thing for sure I couldn't think without having a nice, warm shower right about now.

**AN: Okay… just to answer some concerns that have popped up: 1) This story is not just about sex, its Bella going through a journey of life through Edward, her sexual guide to being a woman** **2) No, this is not a Daddy/babygirl kink, that's just Edward's petname for Bella 3) No this is not a rape story because you will know why not in next chapter or two. So any questions, concerns, and reviews are all welcome.**

**Just push the button, you know you want to!**

**Oh, btw…some recs I forgot to get out a couple of times.**

**Fan Fic Recs:**

_Written in the Stars by Lissa Bryan_

_Can't Have You by CozItRunInMyBlood_

_A May to December Romance by Positively 4__th__ Street_

_Late Night Encounters by kyla713_

_Never Sleep in a Strange Man's Bed by WndrngY_

_Resident Geek by cdunbar _

**Thanks to everyone supporting my story and I hope I execute the story to a good story in the end. I know I might have some lose ends in the story but it's my first story and it leaves you to make assumptions of what might have happened if it's not in the story :) **

**How many have you guys are excited for Breaking Dawn this weekend?!**

**I know I am lol**

**Until next time…**

**~TwilightVirtuosa~ **


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AN: Hey everyone. I just want to start off by saying Happy Belated Christmas and Happy New Year and also I hope everyone enjoyed their holiday. Yes I'm still alive lol I know I haven't updated in like forever but I have just been really busy with school and just life. At this time I have decided to have you guys, as the readers, to determine if I should continue **_**The Teacher's Pet**_**. I don't want to continue the story because I feel that in the end you guys will be disappointed because there are so many holes and gaps that can't be refilled in the story and it won't make sense in the end. Also I have very little knowledge of Dominant/ Submissive relationships, I just know of them from what Ive read on FF. What I have decided is for you guys who read **_**The Teacher's Pet**_** to tell me if I should continue the story or drop it. If I drop it I will want to be able to like donate the story somehow to someone who would like to take up the challenge of taking over the story and using it as they wish to. So Im going to start this new story that I really think is more of my style. Its called **_**Fix Me Dr. Cullen **_**and I am very sure I will finish this story because I have it planned out more than the other one. I will post the first chapter in a couple of days so I won't leave you too long. Thanks again to all of the readers who follow and read my work and I apologize once again for letting you guys down. **

**~TwilightVirtuosa~**


End file.
